Lotus Flower Bomb Remixed
by Kira the cat
Summary: Okay this isnt exactly "remixed" just reposted. Disclaimer is now on my profile page


Lotus Flower Bomb

by: Kira the Cat

Okay, I'm back, finally, and I have a new story. Even if it is really OOC for me to write for Naruto. Anyways, here's a Kakuzu and Hidan songfic called Lotus Flower Bomb. Hope you like it. Major Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the song used here. Said song is credited at the bottom and all through out the fic so please dont sue me. A big thank you to Little Benzai-ten for pointing it out. Cookies for you!

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at the Akatuski hideout. Pein and Konan were on "vacation" again, Tobi was bothering Deidara, Deidara was ignoring Tobi, Itachi, due to his poor eyesight, was reading in his brightly lit room, Kisame was reading to his sharks, Sasori was modifying a new puppet, Zetsu was looking up "recipes", Kakuzu was counting money, and Hidan was, surprisingly taking a break from his Jashinist rituals. He slouched on the hideout's couch, flipping absentmindedly through the channels on the T.V.. The light violet eyed man sighed in boredom, unable to find anything remotely entertaining to watch. With a sigh, he settled on some very old reruns of South Park. Kakuzu, finally emerging from his and Hidan's shared room, sautered over to his oblivious partner and, leaning on the back of the couch, whispered huskily;  
"What's up, Flower Bomb?" Hidan, completely shocked, shot straight up and quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one heard his nickname. He then turned to his partner and began to rant.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed making Kakuzu chuckle. "I fucking told you before to not fucking call me that when someone could fucking hear!"  
"Aw, what harm could it do, Hi-chan? No one's around." he linked his stitched arms around the Jashinist and smirked a bit.  
"What the fuck is with you today?" his eyes widened a bit. "And what the fuck happened to your face?" Kakuzu chuckled a bit.  
"Remember our run-in with that girl from Organization XIII?*" he said. Hidan nodded. "And that bottle she left here?"  
"Where the fuck are you going with this Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, getting impatient and trying to pull away from the year-round scrooge.  
"Turns out the liquid inside was some sort of age potion." he said, ignoring the silverhaired man. "it's made me younger." Hidan smirked a bit. "Not younger than you Flower Bomb. I'm still three years older than you. Which means I'm still seme." this time Hidan pouted and successfully pulled away.  
"Go fuck yourself, Fucker." he growled, a little upset. Kakuzu smirked a little.  
"Actually," he ran a finger down his lover's back making him blush and moan and arch forward. "I wanna fuck you, Flower Bomb." He then led a slightly dazed and red faced Hidan to their room and locked the door. He clicked on the small radio, grinning when Wale's "Lotus Flower Bomb" began to play. He pulled a leash and collar from his dresser drawer and turned to Hidan. "On your knees." he commanded. Hidan obeyed, and kneeled in front of his master. The brunnette fastened the collar and gave the leash a rough tug, making the masochist moan as the leather bit into his healing neck scars.

_Lotus Flower Bomb, Firefly, (when I'm low), she takes me high, I can teach you all the sounds of love._

_(Flower Bomb, lemme guess your favorite fragrance? and you got that bomb huh? I'm tryna detonate ya. No disrespectin' baby, just tryna make ya smile, tryna keep my spirits up, that's why I lays it down, tryna keep your spirits up...)_

Kakuzu hungrily licked his lips as he pulled his blushing lover to the bed.  
"Up." he commanded. The Jashinist scrambled onto the bed and kneeled. Kakuzu pushed him back before cuffing Hidan's wrists and ankles to each of the four posts and tying the leash to the headboard. Hidan blushed more and moaned, the pain of the metal gnawing angrily at his wrists and ankles making him even more hot. Lotus Flower Bomb continued to play softly in the background as Kakuzu took a very sharp knife to his lover's cloak.

_We're livin' in a fantasy, I feel it when you dance with me, it's feelin' like you need to be; my lady, my baby. Can't you see? I'm talkin' 'bout eternity, tell me would you care to be; my lady, my baby?_

_(Flower Bomb, can I blow up on your mind? this is not no Sandra Bull, but your potion Number 9. Navigatin' through her eyes, destination to her thighs. And I hate to tell you too much, cuz' I stay with too much pride. And we're way too young to know love, maybe not but we dont need no rush, dont believe in love at first sight, I believe in love at first huh. Can I be with you just one night? I can wear you out inside...)_

Kakuzu grinned as Hidan thrashed and growled under him, the remains of his cloak and pants littering the bed and floor. The latter moaned in pleasure and frustration, lavender eyes darkening to a lusty violet as the former lightly dragged the tip of the knife along his chest, watching little bubbles of blood spring up and turn pale skin pink.  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Hidan yelled, causing his stingy lover to bite down on his neck and leave a mark that bled a little. He licked the crimson liquid away, moving down towards his lover's throbbing erection. He slid his mouth down on him, causing the masochist to jerk upwards. "SHIT!" he yelled as heat encircled his aching rod. Kakuzu kept at a teasing distance, trying to avoid bringing his flower to bloom too early. Eventually he pulled away whispering huskily into the sliverhead's ear.  
"Such a sweet flower...hope your ass is too..." he nipped his teeth on the other's ear lobe earning a sharp gasp. Hidan, now fed up with being teased, growled at the brunnette.  
"Fuck me now you cheap sonofabitch." Kakuzu shook his head, rising to his knees.  
"Impatient aren't we?" he smirked. "I guess you want to be tied up" He got up, Hidan growling in a mix of anger and lust, and grabbed a set of velvet ropes from the closet. He tied Hidan up nice and tight and sat him on his lap, running his hands over the others soft, pale hips. The silver head moaned and bucked his hips wanting the other to hurry and fuck him. The brunnette chuckled knowing how his lover wanted it hard and fast and wanted it now. He repositioned himself and gave a rough thrust forward, skillfully moving past his lovers tight muscles and moaning loud and deep. Hidan cursed to high heaven as Kakuzu's seven inch cock burried itself inside him. The latter moaned hornily and rocked back and forth, egging his lover on as he thrusted swiftly and forcefully moaning the younger man's name in a fit of sexual pleasure. Their bodies writhed and moved and their voices echoed off the walls and windows filling the room with passion and lust. Finally, the two could continue no longer and released their pent up love, Hidan collapsing into the mess with a heady and content sigh. Kakuzu untied his lover and allowed him to link his arms around him. He kissed Hidan's flushed cheek and whispered,  
"Love you, my pretty little flower bomb." to which Hidan responded sleepily,  
"Mmm...love you too...kuzu..." the exausted lovers then fell asleep; the soft, sultry voices of Wale and Miguel slowly finishing out in the background.

_Cuz' I don't know you and you don't know me, time keeps tickin' baby what's it gonna be? Cuz' I don't know you and you don't know me. Lemme teach you all the sounds of love; Ahh, ayyy, eee, ah, oh, oooh. (Baby this one's for you) for you...(Lotus)_

The End

And here we go. God this took for ever...Hoped you liked it I know I did. I may do another songfic down the line so send me some suggestions. Check out the song by Wale and Miguel. Its soooo good. And review please ^^ it makes Kira-Chan happy. And for clarification, that line about O13 was for a crossover I was supposed to be working on, so don't ask about it.


End file.
